The proposed research seeks to identify the anatomical and functional networks that support the facilitation of auditory speech processes by visual information. This research line is built on a novel model describing low- and high-level multisensory mechanisms that mediate speech perception processes and is evaluated by anatomical and functional measures of connectivity in typically developing individuals and patients with epilepsy. These aims will be accomplished through a detailed career development plan outlining my training in functional measures of connectivity using electroencephalography (EEG), intracranial electrocorticography (ECoG) in patients with epilepsy, as well as training in rigorous research on speech perception and epilepsy. This training regiment is supported by a team of respected scientists who together have expertise in each aspect of my research and career development plans. Drs. Suzuki and Grabowecky have expertise in auditory- visual multisensory processes including speech perception. Dr. Paller is an esteemed EEG and MRI researcher who has an established record of successfully training graduate students and post-doctoral researchers who advance to tenure-track positions at top Universities. Dr. Leo Towle from the University of Chicago is an established epilepsy researcher and neurophysiologist who uses intracranial ECoG measurements to study memory and language processes. Furthermore, each of these mentors has an excellent track record of administrative and leadership experience: Dr. Grabowecky as former assistant Chair of the Psychology Department, Dr. Paller as the Director of the Cognitive Neuroscience program, Dr. Towle as former Chair of Neurology and President of the American Society of Neurophysiologic Monitoring, and Dr. Suzuki as the Director of the Cognitive Division of the Psychology Department. Training from my mentors will be supplemented by attending four technique-based workshops, four academic conferences each year, as well as weekly meetings with each mentor and scholarly meetings at Northwestern University and the University of Chicago to discuss recent research. The overarching goal for this proposal is to advance my understanding of multisensory and speech related processes in order to conduct leading health-related research and to obtain a tenure-track position at a top research university. Supported by a thorough training regiment, this proposed research will provide a thorough understanding of the mechanisms that support multisensory speech perception and will provide clinically relevant understanding of multisensory processes as a compensatory mechanism.